Jay Monroe
Jay Monroe is Nathan's best friend and one of the protagonists in television series Wild Rascals. He originally moved to Miami from California City. He loves hanging with his friends and skateboarding. He is very laid back, cares about his friends, helping when needed. Beneath his easygoing demeanour, he is sensitive, vulnerable and brave. He has great relationship with his sister Karen and foster parents. The siblings were put into care because their father had sexually abuse them. Jay was part of the dance group in Get Groovy, doesn't mind be on the spotlight. Backstory After the loss of his mother, Selina, Leo began molesting Jay at eight years of age. He was been protected by Karen when she had witness of Jay being sexually abused. Leo was been reported by the neighbours when Jay bravely told them of what his father had been doing to him. He then was arrested for child abuse and the sibling was sent to care. Few months later, they were adopted by couples Claire and Steve when they're put into foster system. Appearance Jay is a humanoid, muscular, tan-colured cat, he has bluish-black hair and and purple eyes. He wears a black tank top, blue-gray jeans, white jacket and black sneakers. He also wears a black wristband, gold earring and a necklace. Personality Jay is laidback individual who enjoys skateboarding, music and hanging with his friends. He cares of his friends helping them on their tough times. Jay is sensitive and vulnerable, his home life is particularly difficult as he doesn't get along well with his father, Leo who was unfit to take care of him and Karen due to his mistreatment. Jay is very close to Karen who is very protective of him and friends. Abilities and Talents Jay is a strong fighter who is gifted to manipulate purple energy beam that shoots from his palms. He is very capable at hand-to-hand combat skills, fully trained with martial arts and acrobatics. He has high degree superhuman strength able to break material barriers like wood, metal and stone, even physically battling (and defeating) dystopian forces. Relationship with other characters Friends Jay is best friends with Nathan and Luke since childhood. Jay generally cares for his close friends, most of the time helping them for their problems. He was great friends with Adrian Carter and Gabriella White. Rivals Jay has bitterly rivalry with Chad Powell. He carries amount dislike towards him has already discovered about his poor character and relationship with Bella. Although, Family Jay has an older sister, Karen. They have a great relationship, as Karen become a mother figure towards him. Jay's mother, Selina was briefly mentioned on few occasions. However, she had tragically passed away when Karen reveals that she committed a suicide due her psychotic depression. Their father, Leo, who is pedophille molested Jay and Karen. They're currently living in a foster home to get away from their child-abuser. Romance Amy Mitchell Amy develops a liking for Jay after learning about Bella's betrayal and affair. When Amy invites the gang for trip to Ibiza, Jay began growing closer to Amy. Their pair had displayed their relationship while enjoying the fun. Since being encounter by Rave Rats, they defeated the army The Black Rose and travel back to Vibrant City. Bella Windass Jay used to be in a relationship with Bella before Amy. However, they broke up when Bella had cheated on him with Chad and overheard from Gabriella and Lola that Bella was suspended for terrorising the others girls, blackmailing Gemma and having sex with 6 different guys. Bella attempts Jay to take her back, but he angrily rebuffs especially she made a accusation. She also becomes jealous of his new relationship with Amy and lost her queen bee status to her.